Continuation of Grey Wolves Series
by BeccketAndCastle
Summary: Hey guys so this is NOT a mortal instruments extra. I chose this because this website doesn't have the series I want. I think you will enjoy the series as I think this is the most similar. LOVE THE SERIES. also ALL RIGHTS GO TO RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF BOOK FOUR OF THE GREY WOLVES SERIES! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ IT! IT WON'T MAKE ANY SENSE! THAT BEING SAID, READ, ENJOY, (IF I AM LUCKY MAYBE A BIT OF FANGIRLING AT THE HOTNESS OF DECEBEL=) ) AND PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS!**

Decebel lay close to his mate, his one and only, his other half. He took comfort in her touch, her very presence calmed the wolf inside him. Slowly moving, he moved his hand from Jen's hip to her protruding stomach. He smiled when he felt the small heartbeat that beat strongly against his hand. A sad despair washed over him as he remembered that this child would know life, but not her father. This saddened him more than anything, other than the fact that Jen would have to continue on without him. Unbeknownst to him, Jen was wide awake; she had woken when his hand moved. She listened to his thoughts through the bond they shared and then heard the last part. She sat up violently and looked accusingly at her mate.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I WILL HAVE TO **CONTINUE ON WITHOUT YOU?"** She was more than pissed; she was livid. Decebel realized his mistake and winced.

"Jen, babe, calm down. You are going to hurt the baby." He tried to be soft and prevent her from hurting herself, as well as the baby.

"I WON'T CALM THE HELL DOWN!" She screamed at her mate, while the wolf inside her howled with rage, but more, the woman inside wanted to know what he had done. She took a deep breath and sat back down on the bed. Decebel let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Uh hu. Don't you dare think you won this one. Now tell me, what the hell did you get yourself into? And no I won't curb my potty mouth, and dammit Dec, don't don't you dare say I shouldn't worry, because if you do I swear..." she choked on the emotion in her throat. Just the thought of being without him was now bringing her to tears to her eyes. Dec hurt. Seeing her hurt made his wolf howl and immediately tried to reach for her. She pulled her arm away sharply, and it stung him like the flick of a whip.

"You don't get one thing from me until you tell me why the hell you think you will be leaving me. I went to hell, LITERALLY, to save your sorry ass, so spill it fur ball!"

Decebel chuckled at his mate's vehemence but disguised it with a cough when he saw the daggers she was staring into him.

"Babe, you know I won't-"

She slapped him. She lifted her hand and full on slapped him. He jerked his head back up with surprise and his eyes were glowing.

"Don't. Just don't. I will leave this room if you don't tell me exactly why we won't irritate each other for centuries to come?" Jen still was near tears. _Damn, put your big girl panties on and pull yourself together! _ Truth be told, Jen was getting more moody and the bigger her stomach got, the more wild her emotions became. Decebel lowered his eyes and spoke in a soft whisper, knowing that anything but the truth would just cause more chaos.

"I made a trade with the Great Luna."

She nearly stopped breathing.

"What did you ask for?"

"The life of the child." His head was still lowered. She gasped.

"Oh Dec please tell me you didn't!" He looked up at her and straightened his back, prepared for the yelling that was bound to come.

"You gave your life instead didn't you?" her voice was barely audible.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Decebel inwardly winced as Jen sat on the floor. Hard. He went to touch her, to comfort her as no other in the world could, and she sat immobile, not responding to his touch. Decebel hurt and howled at the sight of devastation and betrayal in her eyes. She closed her eyes, pulled away from him and wept. Sobbed. Cried. This wasn't just a few tears, this was the violent weeping and screams of a woman who had just been betrayed by the one she loved the most. Her mate. Every time he tried to get near her, she struck out at him. After her last scream, her voice cracked, breaking his heart. The door swung open, and Decebel instinctively stood in front of his mate, to protect her.

"What the hell happened?" Sally exclaimed, attempting to rush to her side. Dec growled. Costin stayed at the door, noticing something that Sally had not. During this episode, his wolf overcame the man, and Decebel was no longer in control. Entering even closer to this wolf's mate would only endanger them all. Dec's eyes glowed while his canines lengthened, but Sally wasn't afraid.

"Chill the hell out Dec, she needs someone who can help her, let me help her!" She screamed at him. Jen sat in the corner, weeping, and oblivious to what was occurring. The second that Sally said help, she placed a hand on Decebel's chest and calmed him down, as she was a gypsy healer. His canines retracted but his eyes still glowed.

"Help her." He ground out. She rushed to Jen's side, just as her sobbing started to abate. Jen glared up at Dec, angry and so sad.

"You bastard." She whispered hoarsely. Sally sat up shocked, but Jen shook her head.

"Not you Sal, Dec." Jen stood up, with a bit of Sally's help. Costin rushed forward as they both stumbled, but Dec growled, loudly. Costin walked slower, and hooked his arm around his mate, Sally.

"You lying bastard! You promised, after I..." her voice cracked with emotion, "after I went through that spell you promised me, you promised me that you would never leave me!" She screamed at Dec. Decebel was upset. He looked at her and said quietly,

"What would you have me do? Its my job, MY job, dammit! I am supposed to keep you and our baby safe! Would you have me just give up the life of our child!" At this point he was screaming.

"FIND ANOTHER WAY DAMMIT!" she started to cry in frustration. _Damn, I really need to stop crying!_ But she couldn't help it. She let out a hoarse growl and broke the eye contact. Jaque stormed in the door, again, closely followed by Fane.

"Whats wrong Jen?" Jacque asked with concern in her voice.

"Well now that everyone is here I might as well tell you all now because just the thought of what he did is about to make me vomit. He made a deal. He made a deal with the Great Luna. She will sever our bond and take Decebel's life in exchange for the baby's? Did I miss anything, babe?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Everyone turned toward him. Glancing at Costin, Sally took a step toward Dec. She walked slowly and when she was close enough, she let her wolf out enough to give her extra strength, and then punched Dec in the jaw. He reeled, suprised at the contact.

"You bastard. Do you know what that will do do her?" She screamed at her best friends mate. "SEVERING THE BOND? **DO YOU KNOW HOW HORRIBLE THAT IS?** If you sever the bond between you and your mate, you will send her through torment worse than that of In-Between! She will never be sane, not only because you are the other half of her soul, she loves you with her heart too! Damn you Dec. Damn you." She was so angry she was seeing red. As a gypsy, she knew the consequences of severing the bond.

"Jen, I am sorry but I can't risk letting the child die, and you can't change my mind." _Damn him. Damn him to hell, _thought Jen.

Sally screamed and Costin went up to comfort her but she asked him to stay back.

"Jen, if you don't mind, will you come here?" Sally asked nicely.

"Sure." Grabbing her hand, Jen asked, " What for?"

Ignoring her, Sally asked for Dec's hand too. Once she held both hands, she started chanting, words she didn't even know she knew. When it was over, they collapsed, moaning.

"What did you do?" Jacque asked.

"This way, either he can realize the stupidity of this dilemma or she will learn to live with out him, only for a week though. Only a week..." Mumbling to herself, she was oblivious to everyone else in the room. Fane understood her mutterings and gasped. He ran to Jen, hesitated, and then lifted her shirt up. Damn, damn, damn.

Jen's mating marks were gone.

Sally had severed the bond.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE AND I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT HERE YA GO! So I am getting the chance of a lifetime and will be leaving for India this Sat. Sorry but that means probably no more updates for the next few weeks. I will update when I get back though!**

Jen slowly rose to conciousness, finding herself cold, and very empty. She sat up quickly, gasping for air. Panicked, she looked around the room. It was white and empty, except for the mirror on one side. It looked rather like one of those interrigation rooms she saw on all those detective shows with Jacque and Sally. The theory of interrigation only became stronger when she noticed her hands were tied together. Not to the extent to hurt, but still too tight to untie. She reached for Decebel with her mind instinctively, and when she met a cold wall, she broke down sobbing. Just like Sally had described it, the golden link between her and her mate was blocked. Not severed, for the string went through the wall. She opened her eyes and told herself to take a breath. But something came to her, something crazy, horrible, and panicking. Hysteria rose in her throat as she struggled to lift up the side of her shirt, and howled like a broken animal when she realized her markings, the ones that bonded her to him, were gone.

Decebel had been awake for an hour or so now, just watching his mate through the glass, that was obviously one way. He watched her howl and sob and he pounded against the walls that were obviously pure steel. He tried to phase but felt stuck in his human skin. He tried to attack the window, but all of a sudden, his former-Alpha's voice came on a speaker.

"Decebel, stop." he commanded. Grappling with his wolf, Dec fell to his knees, barely restraining himself from going feral.

"Decebel, Peri is going to materialize in the room. You will NOT attack, and you will do her no harm, do you hear me?" His voice broked no argument and although Dec was an Alpha himself, Vaisile was still more powerful than he when he pulled all of his strength.

"As you command, Alpha." He grinded out. His fingers lengthened into claws and his eyes glowed. When Peri appeared, his canines also came down.

"Oh zip it fur-ball, as Jen says so well." She said as she noticed his state.

"What. The. Fuck. What. The. Actual. Fuck. Happened!" He nearly roared that last bit.

"Well coming from the guy who is always trying to curb Jen's mouth, I have to say I am dissapointed. And two, I am trying to help teach your sorry ass a lesson that was so brilliantly devised by Sally. No connection, no talking, nothing. For a week. You have to watch how this will destroy her. When you call upon the Great Luna and take back your deal, then you can see her." She glared at him. "You do realize she will go through worse than that of the In-Between, and Sally only blocked your bond. The Great Luna will have to sever it. Its sucks to suck! Bye wolfie and try not to break yourself!" With a smile and a wink Peri zappped out of there, leaving Decebel alone.

Almost supernaturally, they both howled at the lost of everything they held dear.


	4. Chapter 4

Jen lay on the floor hugging herself, she shivered, she wished for Decebel's heat, and she hated herself for it. She was so angry with him for making the trade. Trading away his life, but it wasn't his anymore. It was theirs. And she did not give up what was hers. She took a shuddering breath, steeled herself, and stood up, scanning the room.

Plain white walls except for the mirror on one side. No furnature, and since falling into a restless sleep, no rope tying her wrists either. She felt around the walls, looking for a door, because there had to be one, how else did they get her in here. When she felt nothing, she sat against the wall with the mirror. Clutching her stomach, she gritted her teeth. This child was going to be violent, she already was now. Moaning, she lay on her back, trying to release her clenching muscles. Laying on the floor, she could feel the vibrations of something banging against something. Curious she sat up, winced, and felt another bang. Suspecting, she looked through the mirror, and put her hand up. Later, the cold mirror became warm and she smiled. Decebel was behind that mirror, watching her.

She snorted at her sappiness, and breathed on to the mirror and wrote.

_u okay? _She thought for a second _one is yes two is no._

One knock.

_good._

She smiled but when she remembered the bond severed she frowned and closed her eyes. Looking into her mind, she followed the golden rope that tied her to Dec. Feeling the wall once again, she tried to force it down. A sharp pain exploded behind her right eye, and she let out a scream. A hand pound against the mirror and she stood up and staggered against the mirror. One hand to her temple, and another to the mirror, she let loose another scream. Black clouded her vision and she fell to her knees. She almost feel forward, but her last concious thought was, _Protect the baby_. And at the last second she turned and fell on her back. And darkness covered her vision.

When Jen fell to her knees, Decebel howled. And growled. And pounded on the window/mirror. And pounded on the walls. Unable to phase, Dec fell to his knees and watched Jen convulsing on the floor. Letting out one last howl, a tear slipped from his eye, and he prayed, _GREAT LUNA HELP HER!_

_**HEY GUYS! SO SORRY I HAVE NOT WRITTEN IN WEEKS BUT I JUST GOT BACK FROM INDIA! CRAZY RIGHT? ANYWAYS, I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT I WANTED TO GET IT TO YOU GUYS ANYWAYS AND THEN I WILL POST ONE **__**LONG LONG LONG**__** CHAPTER LATER! I PROMISE! AGAIN, I AM SO SORRY!**_


	5. AUTHOR NEEDS HELP!

**HEY GUYS... OKAY I KNOW I PROMISED MORE CHAPTERS BUT I AM HAVING REALLY BAD WRITERS BLOCK, AND THE FACT THAT IT IS FINALS WEEK DOESN'T HELP EITHER... COULD YOU GUYS PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS? THAT WOULD BE GREAT. I MAY UPDATE SOON BUT AFTER THAT NOT SURE WHAT TO DO... I MEAN ITS PRETTY OBVIOUS THE DIRECTION ITS GOING BUT... WELL YEAH. SOME SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE HELPFUL... THANKS GUYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

"NO." Reverberated through the walls in response to Dec's cry for help. "Look at her. Look at that beautiful face that is the other half of your soul. I bless you with this connection and you want to throw it back in my face. Well, no thank you. You can watch. Watch your precious mate struggle, and watch the child inside her suffer, because you were to shortsighted to look for a better and easier idea." The Great Luna's voice was clipped and tight in anger, and Decebel covered his ears and threw his head into his lap, ashamed and angry with himself for failing both his mate and the Great Luna.

Something in her voice soffened. "My dear Decebel." Decebel felt a hand gently stroking his hair, as if he were a small boy again, seeking his mother's comfort. "My precious son, do not take for granted what is given to you. This woman rescued you. I do not refer to the In-Between. I refer to the fact, that without her, your mind would have been twisted and warped from that torture. She saved you from yourself, and yet you can't ask her her opinion on the matter?" She breathed deeply.

"My child. Trust her. But for now, you must realize the consequences of your actions. After this week is up, you have already gotten through two days, we will speak. All three of us. Though I will give you this comfort, the child will be safe, for now. Jen will maintain no physical damage, however emotionally she may be beyond repair. There is nothing I can do for that, that is all you." The hand left his head and Decebel wept for its lack of warmth. Then he saw Peri come in and tie down Jen, and the man was lost. Decebel's wolf roamed freely within his body with no reistance, for the man felt his wolf could help more than the man could.

Jen slowly rose to conciousness. A dull throbbing persisted behind her eye and she tried to put her hand to her head to ease it, however when she lifted her arm something held her back. She opened her eyes to see what tied her down and she realized she was in a bed, with her hands and feet tied to her bedpost. Panicking, she started to struggle against her bonds but a stabbing pain eminated from her right shoulder, and she gasped. Calming down, she slowly tried to move that arm, slowly this time. Again, pain radiated from her joint, but less intense this time, she just ground her teeth. Raising her head slowly, she saw Peri leaning against the far wall. Her head plunked back down on the bed.

"Please tell me Decebel is not going to come in and start with some BDSM" she said monotonously to the ceiling. Looking up at Peri, their eyes met and they cracked up. They laughed so hard that they started to cry, however in the throes of laughter, Jen gasped. Her vision went bright white for a moment and then Peri was by her side with her hand on her forehead. Slowly the flaring pain ebbed away. When she was able to breathe again, she found that every muscle in her body was clenched. Breathing deeply she slowly relaxed.

"The hell?" Jen muttered under her breath.

"Sorry about the ropes. You were having a seizure. How are you feeling?" Peri asked, concern in her eyes.

"Oh I feel wonderful! I mean who wouldn't after having the bond with her mate blocked, her marks erased from her body, her baby throwing fits, oh and don't forget, I just HAD to have a seizure." Her voice dripped in sarcasm and was laced with panic.

"Whoa there girl. I mean, don't hold back on my account, please, let it all out.' Peri said dryly, but with a smile on her face.

"No problem. Now, please untie me!"

"Yea yea I am on it." Peri snapped her fingers and the ropes came undone. Jen sat up, and rubbed her wrists.

"Okay, as many questions as I have right now, I am just going to limit myself to two. First off, where is Decebel, second off why am I in an interrogation room and DAMN! What time is it cause I am hungry?" Jen said in one breath.

"That's three questions hunny, but because I am the sweet gorgeous Fae that I am, I will answer them for you," Jen snorted but Peri continued as if there hadn't been an interruption. "Basically Decebel is on the other side of that mirror, well one-way mirror to be exact and-"

"Got that one sugar plum." Jen spoke dryly. Peri glared at her. "Yea yea okay I'll keep quiet."

"Any ways.,. you are in this room because you two are both dangerous to yourselves and to others. So as soon this week is up and Decebel fixes this stupid situation you guys are in, you guys will be let out. And we need your guy's pack to help us with the whole evil elf on a rampage problem. So if you wanna help you better convince that damn wolf of yours to fix this." Peri gestured at her wildly.

"Yea yea. I'm on it." Jen grumbled. Peri flashed out.

_This is gonna be a long week _Jen thought to herself before flopping back on the bed.


End file.
